In computing devices, power management is an important feature that can provide advantages such as increased battery life, reduced energy consumption, and reduced operating costs. In particular, power management may be important in mobile devices such as smartphones, tablets, or ultrabooks or the like running on battery power. In some implementations, computing devices may manage their power by turning off unused components. For example, a device may only activate a global positioning system (GPS) component when running an application that requires location information. Once the GPS location has been determined, the GPS component (e.g., a GPS receiver) may be turned off while the device is stationary. Computing devices may also manager their power by entering low or lower power states (e.g., sleep states or the like) during periods of inactivity.
As devices continue to become more mobile and more reliant on battery power and as users become more concerned with using less power, techniques that provide for enhanced power management may be desirable.